Kisses in the Dark
by Deatheater Amelia
Summary: Kidnapping isn't that bad. Is it? Draco/Harry.


Slam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just make the characters do stuff to each other. **

**Warning: this fic contains slash. If this offends you then please use the back button. Bye bye. **

Slam!

Draco felt his nose break as he collided into the wall. Pain seared through him and he blinked away tears, surprisingly aware of the door locking behind him. _I've got to get out of here. _He stumbled across the room clutching his nose, praying for a door, a window…anything. But to no avail. Through his blurred vision he saw only four walls staring back at him and a very smug Potter sitting leisurely on the front desk.

Harry smirked as a sob escaped Draco's lips, twirling the blonde's wand cunningly. _I am so screwed…_

"You know I was just playing around Potter. I've always thought we should be friends." Random excuses fell out his mouth. How was he going to get out of this? Even in a duel he was no good against Potter (He couldn't bare to think of how Potter trumped him in Quidditch) but now he was wandless. Crabb and Goyle were no where to be found. He was doomed. Harry would kill him.

"I- I didn't mean what I said about the mud- your friend. You like her, right? I'll apologize. I'll never bother her again…" But Harry just sat there, a smile playing on his lips. He whispered something. It sounded like "muffin latos"…..Did he mean latte? Why the hell was he gibbering about muffins at a time like this?

Draco had had enough. This was not funny. "If my father hears about this, he'll- I swear you'll be in so much trouble."

"I'm sure." Harry said slyly. He got up, shaking off his robes and strode towards Draco who was still holding his nose dumbly. It had stopped bleeding a while ago. Pansy.

Harry brought his free hand up to Draco's face but he pulled away, backing up further. Harry looked hurt "Let me see," he said softly.

"Yeah right. You're out of your fucking mind."

Harry smiled boyishly. It was a look the blonde had never seen before, least of all directed at him. But here Harry was smiling at him, his cheeks pink like an overexcited school girls. Harry was…flirting with him? Almost in slow motion, his tongue flicked out licking his blood red lips. "Come now, you can't stay angry at me. I had to get you in here and wandless somehow, didn't I?"

Draco wasn't sure how to answer. Harry was obviously out of his mind. A complete nutter. Harry brought his hand to Draco's face again and slowly pulled his hand away, revealing a crooked and swollen nose. Draco saw his wand hand move and flinched again but Harry's hand closed tighter on his, the feeling was a lot softer than he expected.

"Trust me. Hermione's taught me loads about healing.' This thought didn't exactly comfort Draco but seeing as he didn't have a choice… The wand came up and Draco tried hard to keep his eyes open. At any moment he expected snakes to start falling out his nose or Merlin forbid Harry just flat out torture him. Sweat trickled down his brow, his nose throbbing with pain and then….then nothing. The pain was gone. Shakily his fingers found his nose and his heart lifted. His nose was perfectly straight and _fixed._

Harry smiled. Draco found it hard to smile back. For a moment they both just stared at each other. Harry kept smiling that same creepy grin and Draco was trying hard to keep his face blank without pissing his pants. A minute passed. Then five…. Then ten.

Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"So what do you want?" he asked a bit harshly.

Harry didn't seem to notice. Instead his face softened and his eyes, they seemed to glaze a bit. Softly, barely more than a whisper he said "You."

"Me" Draco repeated dumbly.

"Yes, you." His emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room. He was suddenly aware of the one torch lighting the room. His legs felt like mush. He was a shivering square of Jell-O suddenly; he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Again Harry's pink tongue flicked the surface of his cherry lips, leaving them wet and seeming oh so swollen. _I'll bet they taste like honey._

_Wait! What the fuck was that? _Where had that lustful little comment come from? Out of nowhere he'd been imagining Harry's lips on his and the incredible feeling of his hand slipping up Harry's torso. _ Weird, not to mention so wrong on so many levels. _

It was time to make his escape. Somehow he had to find a way out of here. Things were just way to strange at the moment.

"Okay, I'm not sure what the hell you've been drinking but you'd better let me out. My fath-"

His words were lost as Harry's lips crashed on his, burning white hot with anticipation. Their lips, seemingly welded together, fit perfectly on one another sending chills down his spine and whine from his lips. This was wrong oh so wrong but Merlin help him, it felt so unbelievably right.

With out thinking, almost instinctively Draco parted his lips allowing a gasp to escape. And like magic Harry's tongue touched his. And just like that, all was lost, his mind, his defenses, every shred of hat he held for Harry just disappeared. Poof! Gone.

His pale fingers were in Harry hair, almost tangled in his locks, contrasting beautifully with his jet black strands (although neither of them was paying enough attention to see it.).

"_What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?" _ A part of him screamed. He should have pushed him off, fought back. Something…anything but he couldn't. Indeed he was lost in the bliss surrounding him as Harry pressed his fingers to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

How could he have ever survived with out this feeling? How was it even possible? He couldn't answer. All he knew was he didn't want this to stop. He could go back to his life with out this warmth he felt now. The hot tension between them melting into a sensation that felt so heavenly it shouldn't be legal. It couldn't stop. It just couldn't because if it did-

The doorknob jiggled loudly and they broke apart, both still looking deep into the others eyes. Draco felt his cheeks begin to burn hot with embarrassment. What had come over him? There was no time for answers; Harry reached into his pocket and quickly swooped his invisibility cloak over them both.

"What the hell?" It was Professor Flitwick's tiny voice. So that's whose classroom they were in? Suddenly his sensibility returned. He had the upper hand now.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't rip this cloak off and tell Flitwick you kidnapped me? Suppose your that would ruin your Golden Boy routine, huh Potter?" he smirked.

Harry just smiled in return as the door blasted back, slamming into the wall at the power of whatever incantation Flitwick had used. He shuffled inside looking around for the culprits. Slowly Harry shuffled towards the door. Draco followed suit having no real desire for anyone to know he'd been kidnapped by Potter of all people.

"Oh very funny," Flitwick was murmuring to himself, shaking his head. "Bastard kids."

Finally they reached the door and dipped out. Draco steered them immediately towards the library, wanting to get out of that fucking cloak as soon as possible.

Fortunately the library was empty and they slipped inside quietly shutting the door. Draco ripped off the cloak. For a moment no one spoke. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him or jinx him or, though he'd never admit it, kiss those lips again. He was suddenly aware of the saliva on his lips. He wiped it off and started to leave.

"Don't leave-"

"Can it, Potter!" Draco almost shouted. He needed to get out o here. He had to think-

"But you tasted so-"

There was a flat, hard packing sound as Draco's fist collided with Harry's cheek. He felt his knuckle crack on Harry's jaw. Draco only caught a glimpse of Harry as he fell, his lip dripping with blood. A second later he was gone.

Draco skipped his last class. He hid in the Room of Requirement brooding.

How could he have let himself go like that? He hated Harry. _He's your worst enemy._ And what was worse his father despised Harry more than he did. And then there was Voldemort, who was basically like Draco's convict Godfather, and was absolutely obsessed with killing Potter. _He_ was the one to be worried about. Draco'd never admit this to anyone but Voldemort was off his fucking rocker. How his father could ever let himself get sucked into the Deatheaters he wasn't sure. But what was done was done. What could he do?

It was definitely clear, now was not time to befriend let alone kiss anyone even associated with Harry Potter.

Draco didn't dare go to the Slytherin Common room till well after dark. Potter wouldn't dare wait for him, not with Snape patrolling the halls. He whispered the password and entered the common room to find it empty. _Good, now I can get some sleep._ He descended the stairs to his dormitory. Thankfully Crabbe and Goyle didn't wait up for him. All was silent, and he stretched, slowly removing his clothes. _This all around counts as a fucked up day. _He exhaled slowly, finally able to admit what he'd avoided all day. _ I kissed Harry Potter._ He pulled back the curtains to his four poster bed, ready for some much need sleep. Then he saw it.

He cheeks burned red, part from the memory and part from anger. How could he have been so stupid? Sitting squarely in the center of his bed lay his wand and a packaged chocolate frog.


End file.
